two happy endings
by Scorponok
Summary: dave arrives at play de losers and visits sky, what will happen when he does, will he get revenge or mend unstable romance? rodney finds true love in a singing princess. shows brief topher and samey. oh and by the way, the script formatting is best i can help you know who said what, so go easy on that okay?


**two happy endings**

it was a usual night at the playa de losers, tdpi had just ended and all was well, amy and samey were now being friends, shawn and jasmine were now dating and samey was starting to be attracted to topher,but it was not so joyful for a certain someone. sky was deeply depressed, not by losing the money, but because of her audition tape, the guy she really liked now hates her. she really regretted making the audition tape and even yelling at him the night he was eliminated. dave afterall took the canon of shame for her which allowed her to make it to the finale. she wished she could make it go away, that way she wouldn't have to remember that day, however dave finally arrived and it only made things worse for her.

sky: oh great, he's back. probably wanting to get back at me for that tape. i better stay away from him.

meanwhile ella was having a great time enjoying herself, she noticed that dave was feeling depressed and figured a little song would cheer him up, but she noticed a huge guy was also by himself. that guy was rodney, he was the guy who got himself eliminated for not telling the truth, ella lightly tapped him on the shoulder and turned to her.

ella: um, hello.

rodney: oh, hi.

ella: are you okay?

rodney: yeah, i'm alright.

ella: would you like some company?

rodney: sure.

ella sat down.

ella: so how come you keep acting shy rodney.

rodney: well, i'm what you call a hopeless romantic. i spend most of my lonely days reading romantic novels and well...that's pretty much it.

ella: you read romance novels? that's really amazing.

rodney: really?

ella: yeah. you make an awesome guy for any girl.

rodney: really? even you?

ella: uh, yeah sure.

rodney soon started felling shy and ella was blushing. rodney next did something that really surprised them both, he took her hand and kissed it.

ella: wow! this is really romantic.

rodney: yeah i know.

ella: well, i gotta go.

rodney: ok, can i see ya again tonight?

ella: are you asking me out on a date?

rodney: no, unless you want it to be.

ella: well, okay sure. i can't wait. i'll see you tonight.

rodney: okay.

ella: oh and rodney.

rodney: yeah?

ella: hold still.

ella leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

ella: goodnight.

rodney: goodnight.

meanwhile, sky stayed in her room since dave decided to return, she don't know why he decided to return but was not gonna go out there and find out. she was laying down in her bed hoping she would get dave out of her mind, but it was no use, because every time she tries to forget she keeps getting memories of their moments together, the more it makes her want to cry. in fact, she started to shed a tear. suddenly, someone knocked on her door. she got up and went to the door, she figured it was probably jasmine or that it might be scarlett wanting to apologize for the way she acted.

sky: just a sec. okay sorry to keep you waiting i...

she stopped when she saw who it was. standing right in front her was the same guy she was trying to avoid, dave.

sky: d-dave?

dave: hello sky.

sky: wait, dave what are you doing here?

dave: i figured you were staying her to get me to worry about you unless i'm wrong...

sky: actually i figured you wouldn't want to speak to me at all anymore after my audition tape.

dave: oh, right. okay, that explains. well, can i come in?

sky: uh, sure. well, its a little messy but sure come in.

dave: thanks.

sky: i saw you arrive not long ago.

dave: oh really? how come i didn't see you outside?

sky: well...

dave: sky?

sky was really nervous, she didn't think she and dave would be speaking again. dave was starting to worry and was trying to see if she could tell him what is wrong.

dave: sky, is there something wrong?

sky didn't answer, she just remained silent for a while having a knot in her stomach. she was feeling real scared wondering why dave would want to speak to her and was trying not let him see her sad expression. dave suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder.

dave: sky whats wrong? please tell me. sky you're starting to worry me. if there's something that's bothering you, you can tell me, i'm here.

sky was surprised to hear him say that. she never saw it coming at all. but the more he was trying to help her the more she guilt she was feeling. here he was trying to help her and she was just sitting there not saying a word, she was now starting to tear up so much she couldn't control it anymore. dave was starting to notice it and placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head and turned her to face him. he saw her sad face with tears streaming down her face.

dave: sky? oh my goodness, are you crying? her come here.

he leaned her close to him and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. sky couldn't believe he was being nice to her.

sky: dave, why are being that nice to me? why did you even come here?

dave: i came back because i wanted to talk to you, and i want to apologize, i-i'm sorry, i'm sorry about the way i acted in the finale, it took me awhile to realise how much of a jerk i was. besides i was hoping you would be here, i was wanting to see you again, and i missed you.

sky was now shocked at what he said. she couldn't believe it.

sky: y-you *sniff* you really missed me?

dave: yes.

sky was now really starting to tear up. she was now at the brink of crying. dave can now see how shocked she was, he aslo noticed how sad she was.

dave: sky, what's wrong. did you think i would get back at you?

sky: yes. *sniff* i figured you hate me. i-*sniff* i'm sorry, i'm sorry i made that audition tape, i'm sorry i was so selfish, i'm sorry it took me that long to realise it, i'm sorry for everything.

sky couldn't take it anymore, she now broke out crying. dave can now see she really meant it that she was sorry and that she was full of guilt and sadness. he gently leaned her towards him and embraced her. he was now holding her in his arms while stroking her back and hushing her saying sweet words to her.

dave: sky, i don't hate you. i understand why you thought that. but believe me i don't hate you, and i'm not gonna get back at you at all, i promise.

sky: so you still like me?

dave: of course i do. in fact, i was wondering if you would like to go outside with me?

sky: why sure. can i please have some time to change?

dave: sure.

dave left while sky prepared herself.

meanwhile rodney and ella were having their first date. rodney showed her his surprise. ella couldn't believe her eyes and rodney asked her to sing for him. ella blushed and went on the stage and sang her song. when she was done she and rodney looked at each before going back to their rooms. before they went in, they gave a brief romantic kiss.

meanwhile dave was outside sky's room, he had already changed into a neat outfit. suddenly the door opened and sky came out, he was amazed at what he saw, sky was wearing a wonderful red dress.

dave: wow, you look beautiful.

sky blushed. dave took her hand and they both went outside. they were now walking down the beach, dave was busy looking at how beautiful his girlfriend was. sky suddenly stopped and pointed over there. they went right to where she was pointing at and saw what it was. tohpher was laying on the beach with samey cuddling up to him.

sky: aw, that's really cute.

dave: yeah, i know.

they quietly left and continued walking, dave turned to her and knelt down in front of her. sky was surprised at this, she was even more surprised at what he did next.

dave: sky, i know we just now started dating and all, but still i want to ask you this...

dave immediately took and kissed her hand which made sky blush. he then took out a small package and presented it to her. sky couldn't believe what was happening to her, it was like a dream coming true. dave soon opened the package and revealed a diamond ring.

dave: sky, i love you with all my heart, i've been in love with you since the day i met you, and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, sky, will you marry me?

as soon as he said it sky smiled, she was blushing and in tears.

sky: yes! yes of course i'll marry you! oh dave, you made me so happy!

dave stood up and immediately placed the ring on her finger. he was now holding both hands and staring at his future wife. they both were staring at each other with smiles.

dave: i love you sky.

sky: i love you too dave.

soon they were kissing in the moonlight. soon, they went back inside.

sky: dave?

dave: yes sky?

sky: i know this seems a bit awkward but, could stay with me tonight?

dave: why, yeah sure.

sky unlocked her door, as soon as she did, dave picked her up and carried her bridal style, which really made sky blush. he gently placed her on the bed and was right next to her.

sky: i can't believe this is happening. this has been the best night ever.

dave: i know, i don't ever want this night to end. i love you.

sky: i love you too.

they kissed again, but soon they quickly began making out. their make out session later turned into a love making session. when they were finally done they were later under the covers cuddling up to each other. they gave each other their goodnight kiss and went to sleep. it was their happily ever after gone true.

meanwhile, topher woke up with samey in his arms. he got up, carefully picked her up and carried her to his room. he gently placed her on the bed and placed himself next to her. he carefully lifted her up and placed her where she was before and kissed her on her forehead, she blushed and giggled a bit. topher soon laid his head down with samey in his arms.

the end.


End file.
